Dont Forget the Pie
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Sam gets sent out to the store for some more 'hunter's helper' and of course, Dean's pie. Don't forget Dean's pie. It's not a good idea. (HARDCORE) (For Star :3) FINALLY COMPLETED! :D
1. Don't Forget the Pie

"Sammy!"

"Dean?"

"Sammy!"

"Dean!"

"Sam-"

"Okay Dean this is getting old, can I help you with something?" Sam looked over to his brother, who stood near the fridge in bobby's old kitchen, rummaging for a few beers.

Dean turned, crossing his arms. "We're out!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "We're out of what Dean?"

"We're out of beer!" Dean pouted.

Sam chuckled, his big brother was such a child. All the time, "Do you want me to drive out to the store and get some?"

"And some pie?" Sam grinned like a little kid.

"Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie?" Sam smiled back.

Dean shut the fridge with this foot and walked over to the desk as Sam started to throw on his coat. Sam rolled his eyes again when Dean pulled dumped his feet on the top of Bobby's table. He was always like that. Dean was such a child, a 5 year old in a big boy suit. Soon he was out the door, headed to the grocery store to pick up some more beer. Beer and Pie.

"Sammie!" Dean yelled as the door slammed. "Oh well, he'd just better not forget that pie."

Dean grinned devilishly.

Never forget Dean's pie. Things could get hairy if you did. That hunter would be all over you in a not so good way if you ever forgot Dean's pie.


	2. You Forgot the Pie

As Sam paid his bill, he smiled, looking at the big pie on the counter. He smiled to the pretty cashier and picked up the white bags resting on the black counter top. Sadly no one noticed before the tall, long haired man was in the odd, black, Chevy impala. No one noticed the lonely pie left sitting on the store counter.

Oh.

Crap.

"I'm back." Sam's voice rang through Bobby's house.

"Oh hey Sam!" Dean replied, coming down from the stairs and into the living room to greet him.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked, feeling one man down.

"I have no clue! Heh. I bet he rolled out the door! HAHA!" Dean laughed.

Sam noticed Dean's stagger as he tried to keep balance simply standing. His eyes were partially lidded, and his arms hung limply at his sides. "Dude..." Sam gave his brother another quick examination before continuing, "Are you... drunk?"

"Dude." Dean laid a firm hand on Sam's shoulder, "I found Bobby's shecret whishkey shtorage."

Sam giggled to himself as his brother tried again, stopping numerous times to fix his 's' sounds. Dean noticed Sam's laughter and punched him hard in the arm. "Don' make fun of me." Dean growled. "At least tell me you got me som pie!"

Sam laughed again. "Yeah." Sam started over to the counter, "It's right... here..." Sam started to rummage through the bags he'd carried in with him. "It.. I swear I bought it!" Sam yelled in confusion.

"Oh yeah? Den where is it?!" Dean frowned.

"Dean I swear it was on the counter then-" Sam paused. Then slapped himself in the forehead. "I left it on the counter..."

"You forgot the pie Sammy..."

"D-Dean?"


	3. Compensation for the Pie

"D-Dean! Cut it out!"

"You forgot my pie Sammy!"

Dean pushed Sam down to the floor, securing his position of power by using his ankles to lock Sam's feet to the floor. Dean straddled his brother, pining his arms above his head and leaning over him with a devilish look of success. As Sam wriggled beneath his brother he felt a little surge of panic. Was Dean really going to go overboard? I mean, he was drunk, but _that_ drunk?

"Dean get off me!" Sam yelled as he squirmed.

"No way. I need compensation."

"Compen-?" Sam was interrupted by a foul tasting mouth on his.

The kiss itself wasn't that terrible, it was the taste of crappy whisky that made it gross. Taking the drunk Dean my surprise, Sam pushed at his shoulders, knocking him off balance. Sam inched out of his brother's grip, but not enough to get himself in the clear completely. Dean pinned him again, but this time Sam was on his stomach, at even _more_ of a disadvantage then he'd been before. In the wise words of a certain crabby old man in a wheelchair, "Balls!"


	4. Dean Without His Pie

Sam flinched at the delightfully painful sensation of a bite to his neck. He was still pinned beneath his brother, but now there was no telling what was going to happen. Dean had started to de-shirt him, ripping at a few of the buttons when he couldn't open them properly. Sam felt a little guilty for actually having a half hard on, kinda even wishing that Dean would go a little further. Even though he was secretly thinking that, he still got a little nervous when Dean slipped both of his wrists into one hand, pinning them firmly above his head against the floor. Dean's free hand then started to trail down his side while his mouth worked away at his neck.

It was all way more pleasurable then it should have been.

"D-Dean... get off me..." Sam weakly protested.

Dean didn't reply, but it was clear that his hand slipping lightly between Sam's pants and skin meant he didn't plan on letting up. "D-Dean..."

"Shut up Sammy."

That shouldn't have turned Sam on, but it did.


	5. No One Cares About the Pie Anymore

When the strain of having Dean's erection pressed up between his ass became too vigorous, Sam started to moan. He hadn't meant to. He was supposed to be rejecting Dean. They were brothers... but... it just...

"Moaning like a wanton whore." Dean smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Careful what you wish for Sammy."

Sam was pleasantly surprised when Dean started to stroke him. It was smoothe and slow at first, almost like a loving caress, but when Sam's moans made the bulge he was feeling from behind perk up even _more_, that's when things got hard and heavy. Dean slipped oh Sam's pants, enjoying the embarrassed yelps and Sam's petty attempt to cover himself. Feeling creative, Dean used some of Sam's cum to lubricate. That made his fingers slide in and out with ease. "Dean... That feels really..."

"Sammy, I wanna put it in."

"No, Dean wait you'll-"

Sam's pleas were in vain as Dean slowly entered him. Sam wasn't stretched enough. The sex was rough and painful. Sam's cries seemed to just turn Dean on even more as the pounding became harsh thrusts that left tears streaming down Sam's face. "Dean... please don't..."

Too late.

Dean was already taking more then his fair share. Sam could only cling to the floor and try not to choke on his own tears.


	6. I'm pretty sure the story had pie

After a while, the pain started to pleasantly surprise Sam, the stinging sensation became a lingering numbness and the warmth made him feel full. It was a difficult feeling to explain, but it wasn't just the sex, Dean was the one doing perverted things to him. He'd known he's had a leg up on that angel. Everyone always talked about how Dean and Cas were probably a secret couple, but tonight he'd proved that wrong. Dean was his.

"Dean..." he moaned.

"Feeling better Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"Right there!" Sam ordered, finally getting some _real _pleasure.

Before long, the two were coming in strings over each other, and Sam secretly liked the thought that he had some of Dean on him. Almost like a mark of claim. The floor was cold to the naked skin, but he didn't mind, he just wanted to lay there with Dean. The whiskey bottles no doubt scattered or broken on the floor by now, and the radiant heat from Dean warming him. It was real and lonely with a hint of Winchester.

"Have you sobered up yet?"

Dean started to laugh vigorously.

"What?" Sam questioned, "What's so funny,"

"Sammy," Dean looked him in the eye with a devilish grin, "I was never drunk."


End file.
